Gun Play
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: The dark is where Ciel is always able to shed his inhibitions, just enough perhaps, for Sebastian to glimpse at the untold desires that lay behind the typically cold Earl's exterior. Warnings: contains gun play, BL action (sebaciel)


x

.

_Gun Play_

.

x

Teeth that grazed the sensitive skin of his throat were followed up quite quickly with long sweeping strokes of something wet- _tongue_. He whimpered, clapping his hand over his mouth as a hot mouth closed around his earlobe, sucking gently, tongue flicking against the studded piercing. In the darkness, everything seemed to meld together formlessly. But it wasn't as graceful and delicate as love-making might have been, a laughable concept indeed, _love-making,_ that is. It was rough and impassioned, hips grinding down into each others, heated breaths exchanged to the point Ciel began to wonder what was breath and what was oxygen. Every time he gasped, lungs expanding to compensate all the oxygen that seemed to be leaving his head, he would inhale Sebastian's tempting scent that seemed to cloud and permeate air around them, cloaking his skin in sweet sweat and forcing his eyes to slide shut from the intense sensations.

He reached up, mouth seeking contact- unable to be without touch for more than a minute because he felt like he would simply extinguish without the fuel that this devilish being provided him with. It was times like this, he felt like he truly understood why demons were the epitome of temptation. He was addicted and seduced. What was it about the inky blackness of night that had him shedding his inhibitions, going so far as to trust the demon with his body, hoping and praying that nothing but pleasure would descend on his body… for now.

Ciel moaned, the throaty sound making him bite his lip as Sebastian ground his hips down harder, half thrusting into him. Through the material between their bodies, he could feel their hardnesses rubbing up against each other, heating them both inside out. To be utterly naked, sliding against a sweat slickened body was a rite in itself; however, the rough and immature insistency that came from the friction of clothing chafing against each other, only provided heightened need and heady desire that was another experience entirely.

Panting harshly and feeling himself grow harder, Ciel thrust his hand under the pillow beneath his head, searching. The metal was cold in his hand. A comforting weight. There were only two things that were a constant in his life, the undeniable loyalty of his Dog and the assurance in his ability to shoot. He felt the demon freeze, but not out of fear, as he dragged the cool barrel up the side of Sebastian's pale throat.

Ciel watched the tip intently as he could in the darkness of the room, feeling the ridge of Sebastian's strong jaw, the contours of his face… and finally the tip of the .445 Webley* stroked the seam of the demon's lips and Ciel smirked. The pistol only contained one bullet. He would never fire, of course… but _he could_. And it was having a choice, that made all the difference.

"_Show me_," He breathed, dark excitement tickling his stomach, making it harder to breathe as adrenaline gripped his lungs, arousal sparking through his body like a chain reaction. "Show me, what they do best."

Sebastian gazed down at his human spread out beneath him, his legs wrapped around his hips, center bucking up ever so slightly, now and then. He pressed into the tip lightly, feeling the cool metal against his lips which curled into a devious smile. Shivering, he gripped one of the boy's wrists, pinning it to the pillow beside them.

"Yes, my Lord."

Ciel hissed as Sebastian began to trace the shaft and tip with his wicked tongue. Those red eyes, glowed crimson as they bore into his mismatched ones. The silken eyepatch lay on the bedside table, just another article of clothing taken off to lay him bare. Ciel couldn't take his eyes off the mesmerising scene. The way those full lips nuzzled it's way down the thin barrel, that pink tongue curling and working around the tip of the gun, dipping into the actual barrel itself had Ciel grinding up furiously with a need to alleviate the burning sensation of desire that ripped through his core. His grip tightened on the pistol as he bit lip, watching as Sebastian smirked around the side of the barrel at his reactions. His lower stomach clenched hard as he squeezed his legs around the demon's hips harder.

"_Hah_…._ah!_" The boy couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut, groaning, clutching the sheets and writhing as he climaxed there on the spot from his over-worked imagination and visual stimulus placed in front of him.

The gun fell from Ciel's hand as his right arm flopped down uselessly. He lay there breathing hard- his eyes glazed over as his chest rose with every gulp of oxygen.

"Was that… really what they do best, though?" Ciel panted out, a satisfied yet cheeky smirk alighting on his pink satiated cheeks.

"I hardly think a demonstration on a mere toy is good enough to _really_ show what they do best. However, might I suggest a better tool of example?" Sebastian purred, slowly kneeing Ciel's damp crotch.

The demon sank low, his chest brushing against the boy's as he let his arms slide under the slight body. He nuzzled into the side of his Master's neck, enjoying the faint scent of sweat and over-indulgence. Kissing the heated skin, he felt a moan vibrate through his lips.

"Don't talk, just do. Or I'll spend this bullet on you." Ciel growled.

"You'll be spending more than bullets tonight, Young Master." Sebastian smirked, biting down lightly, enjoying the frustrated gasp released into the night air.

Indeed, what _was_ it about the inky blackness of night that had them shedding their inhibitions?

_fin._


End file.
